For many applications, having the ability to perform confidential transactions where third or nonessential parties cannot see the details is often beneficial. When a transaction involves more than two parties, this may be difficult to achieve. Current cryptographic solutions often do not provide practical answers.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.